


Final Fight

by aupazonne



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ganondorf is huuuuge in that game, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Size Difference, The legend of Zelda : Wind Waker, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, dont look at me like that, non-con, or maybe its just zelda and link that are really tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: bad english</p>
    </blockquote>





	Final Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: bad english

Link enters the huge room by pushing the heavy wooden door. He peeks inside, there’s water and he carefully walks in it, toward the pure white veil going all up to the ceiling. The veil separates and Link sees Zelda sleeping in a huge bed. 

\- Do you sleep still? Whispers a deep voice from behind the bed. 

Link recognizes Ganondorf and lifts his sword.

\- Wait! Do not be so hasty boy… Continue the demon.

Ganondorf brushes his hand on the princess’s forehead, his Triforce glowing.

\- I can see this girl’s dream… Oceans… Oceans… Oceans… Oceans… Oceans as far as the eye can see. They are vast seas… None can swim across them… They yield no fish to catch… What did the king Hyrule say? …That the Gods sealed Hyrule away? 

The demon turns toward Link.

\- And the left behind people who would one day awaken Hyrule!? How ridiculous… Echoes Ganondorf’s voice. 

The atmosphere becomes really heavy and dark, the veil moves with an absent wind and Link becomes on the defensive. The demon still has his hand above the princess’s head. Who knew what he could do if Link was to be too reckless… 

\- So many pathetic creatures, scattered across a handful of islands, drifting on this sea like fallen leaves on a forgotten pool… What can they possibly hope to achieve? Don’t you see? All of you… Your gods destroyed you! Claims Ganondorf. 

Link looks at the demon who gains back his composure. 

\- I have been waiting for you, boy. For one like you… Yes… For the hero… Do not betray my expectations.

Ganondorf becomes shadowy and Link jumps when he hears a sound of cracking… The shadow become taller and Link hears more cracking… Bone cracking... No, wood cracking. Nevertheless, seeing the shadow getting taller and taller and bulkier, making the veil tighter around his frame is impressive. Link doesn’t move but look at the mighty shadow and gasp when the veil is pulled. Ganondorf has turn into a ginormous puppet of purple wooden and malicious blue strings. The hero looks at Zelda who could be crush by a single step. However, the monster doesn’t walk, the strings attached to the ceiling and he is lift in the air. The bed and Zelda disappear the time Link looks up to the beast face. The beast roars and makes the whole room trembles. Link takes a deep breath and readies his light bow and boomerang before running in the water. 

\------------------------

The adrenaline of the fight lowers… Link pants, he is out of breath, his legs hurt and his right shoulder and arm radiate pain in his torso and legs. He almost used all his light arrows, his boomerang is about to snap and his rupees all over the place since his wallet burst. He would like to rest, but he doesn’t see Zelda around… 

\- Yes, surely you are the Hero of Time, reborn… Laughs Ganondorf.

Link looks up and gasps. The villain is near the ceiling and holding Zelda who is wraps in a blanket. He could drop her just by releasing his hand… 

\- Your time has come. Come now… stand before me!

This said, Ganondorf floats in the air with Zelda in his hand and disappear in the shadow. Link takes a good breath and has an uneasy feeling. His nervousness rises again. What could be worse than the beast he just fought? He runs toward the red strings which fell from the ceiling earlier and climb it until he’s at the end of it. He gets his hook, get higher again, breaks some pot and takes the magic, breaks the rest of the pot for convention and get higher again. There are two fairies and a huge cauldron that allow him to teleport. He jumps on the fairy and sighs of relief when they heal him. He manages to get one into his bottle. He finally goes toward the wooden deck with his grappling hook and goes outside.  
Link feels his nervousness rise again when he sees Ganondorf, he doesn’t even take attention for the rest. They are on a ginormous tower in the high sky, a gentle wind blow… Link notices Zelda, still unconscious, near Ganondorf.

\- My country lay within a vast desert. When the sun rose into the sky, a burning wind punished my land, searing the world. And when the moon climbed into the dark of night, a frigid gale pierced our homes. No matter where it came the wind carried the same thing… Death. But the wind that blew across the green field of Hyrule brought something other than suffering and ruin. I… Coveted that wind, I suppose. It can only be called fate. That here, it would again gather the three with the crests… That I should get my hand on that which grants the wishes of the beholder. Then when power, wisdom and courage come together, the gods will have no choice but to come down… The power of the gods, the Triforce! He who touches will have whatever he desires granted! Already the crest of wisdom is mine… All that remains…

Ganondorf slowly turns around a look at Link. The hero stiffens and begins to have cold sweat. He doesn’t like the predatory look from the demon. He shivers when he sees the huge grin spread across his face and he jumps when Ganondorf dash toward him. He gets his shield for the incoming blow, but Ganondorf punches him in the face with his huge fist and another blow with his other hand. Link breath comes out his body and he feels his face has been smashed by an iron hammer. The master sword flew of his hand and land centimeters from the princess’s head.  
In one last hit, Ganondorf punches the hero guts and Link falls on the ground painfully. 

\- Do not fear. I will not kill you… Said Ganondorf, sinisterly. 

Link breath hitch when he hears Ganondorf’s steps coming closer. He hisses when the demon pulls him by his arm and a shiver goes down his spine when he sees him have a toothy grin. He franticly looks at his sword and Zelda. He searches an object in his pocket. The fact the demon is looking quite intensely without moving makes Link even more nervous. He doesn’t know what he wants and he begins to searches in his pocket for an object that could make him stop or even let him go on the ground. Boomerang, no, grappling hook, too big, Deku leaf, no, telescope, huhu, bombs! He gets a bomb out and he sees Ganondorf frowns. The demon puts the bomb I his hand, closes his palm and it explodes. He opens his hand, not even a scratch. Link gulps and laughs nervously when the dark lord looks at him again.  
The hero is thrown on the ground rather harshly and he sees the huge frame of the demon kneeling. 

\- Boy, you have encountered many demons and monsters, yet you’re not broken. Perhaps you’re just a reed in the storm. Let’s see your resilience… Whispers Ganondorf, but the whispers resonated like a thunderclap in Link’s ear. 

Link cries out when a huge hand pins his head on the ground, his face roughly rubs the cement. He struggles to get out the grip because it begins to be painful, but Ganondorf hold him down until he loses energy.  
The hero stop, out of breath and looks at Zelda hoping she would wake up. He feels his hat being pulled of and throws away. He arches his eyebrow and tries to look at the demon and maybe have an explanation. It doesn’t work, the hand between his shoulder makes him unable to make even a slight movement with his neck or torso. He waits until Ganondorf shift movement a bit before trying to squirms away. He hears the demon chuckles with his attempt and the noise he’s making.  
Link cries out when the Gerudo rips off his pants. What?? Is it the normal procedure for the Triforce?? Certainly not! Link squirms and struggles. He blushes at the cold wind and tries to search in his pocket for something, a light arrow! He uses it on Ganondrof’s knee. The demon shouts and back off swiftly, letting Link squirms away. He gets on his feet, to be pins on the ground again. He hears Ganondorf groan. 

\- Princess Zelda won’t help you. Your sword won’t help you. Only your will is here for you! Said Ganondorf. 

Link begins to kicks and shouts, he doesn’t want to let down Zelda or the king, he doesn’t want to let down everyone he saw and help, he has to get his sword! He has to survive! Ganondorf said he would not kill him, but…  
The hero feels his blood rush out his head when Ganondorf puts his calloused hand on his buttock. It feels plain wrong. 

\- I wonder… If your hip bones will be large enough… or if I will have to break them. Said the Gerudo calmly. 

Link didn’t want to know what that was for and searches in his pocket again. This time, the demon, pins his hand on the ground with his free hand. Link sees white with the pain and the crack sound. He tries to move his hand, but it hurt terribly. He breathes deeper and hesitates to struggle again. He looks around the room for some device or someone. Except Zelda unconscious on the ground, not a soul is in Hyrule…  
The blond boy hesitates to get his fairy out to heal is hand… He cries out loudly when the hand moves and one fingers goes … inside him. It burns, it hurts. Link struggles, ignoring the pain in his right hand and begins to shouts loudly, even insulting the demon. He manages to pushes the hand on his back and bit and move a foot forward, but he’s quickly pins on the ground again. Ganondorf chuckles darkly.

\- Keep your energy. You’ll faint otherwise and I’ll have all the time to make wish with the sacred jewel of the gods. Said the Gerudo. 

Link grunts and try to think fast of a tactic with his objects to get out of his situation. He subtly gets out the wind waker and does the ballad of gales, however, Ganondorf uses his magic and break the power of the wand. The blond boy whimpers and hides the wand before the demon try to break it. He begins to runs out of idea and the burn in his lower back urges him to find a new idea, but it moves and all his thoughts are lost and he begins to struggle again.  
Link begins to sweat and palm his fairy bottle in his pocket. He might need it for the end of Ganondorf’s torture thought… The demon removes his fingers and Link breath of relief. He squirms again. He hears the Gerudo sighs and he cries out when his hips are roughly puts in the air. He spreads his legs instinctively to keep his balance, but he cringe his teeth to be that exposed in front of him. Ganondorf puts his hand on his hips, one hand could almost envelop Link’s entire waist, and bend to whisper in Link pointy ear. 

\- Let’s see now… I wonder if your shouts will wake up the princess. Sais the Gerudo. 

Link takes a sharp breath, something nudge his entrance, something way too big if it hopes to enter him. Link manages to look in the dark lord’s eyes and he has another idea in head. Link shivers to see the predatory grin again. Link shouts of all his lungs when Ganondorf jolt his hips, he sees white for a couple of second, then the pain flows in all his body. He feels electricity in all of his nerves, he feels nauseous and dizzy. He vomits on the ground and feels his guts burn. His arse feels in fire. The demon hums and pulls out before going in again. If Link thought it hurts before, now it’s another dimension. How could it… With another slams, Link hears a bone crack. He doesn’t want to know which, he don’t care. He doesn’t have to force to struggle, he can just squirm to try to adjust, just enough stamina to cry. He would like to pleas, but he fears opening his mouth will only makes him vomit again. He clutches his finger on the cement and blood loss makes him sees hallucinations. He closes his eyes and think of the people he loves. It’s the only thing that matter.  
Link tries to ignore the pain intensifying a Ganondorf accelerate the pace. He sobs and hears Ganondorf groans before whispering in his ear. 

\- You’re more resilient than a lot of other insects. A lot more than other… heroes. Said the demon. 

The hero groans and looks at Ganondorf movements, other than his hips and slips his hand in his pocket and clutches his fingers on the light arrow. He looks at Ganondorf’s face, who smirks devilishly while having an eye contact with him. He thrusts deeper and Link almost faint, but he still look at the Dark Lord.  
Ganondorf turns his head slowly to Zelda who has moved her arm and let a little sigh. Link is torn between wanting her to wake up and not wanting her to see the situation he is in. The Dark Lord grunts and stops. The hero breathes and feels his guts in fire, the adrenaline dropping fast. Ganondorf pulls out and turns Link on his back. They stare into each other eyes for a long moment. The blond boy doesn’t dare to do anything, even if it’s the perfect moment to slam the light arrow in the dark lord face. The Gerude gets his face near the boy’s, their lips brush, Link hold his breath. 

\- Impressive. Whispers Ganondorf. 

The Gerudo takes Link’s wrist and lifts him to throw him away. Link cries out and drops the light arrow. He gets his fairy out and sighs of relieve. He takes some deep breath to feel his body rest. He gets up and looks at the dark lord. The Gerudo takes his arm swiftly and lifts him again, before lifting his other arm.  
Link hears a deep bell sound and sees the Triforce light on his hand, Zelda’s hand and Ganondorf’s…  
The hero doesn’t have the strength, even with the fairy, to stop Ganondorf… He’ll have to relieve on the king… or Zelda, she seems to wake up…


End file.
